Be my Valentine
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Just a sappy Valentines Day fic. RikuSora ...Happy Valentines Day everyone...


** Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts 

**Author's apology:** I'm so sorry. This is crap. I know. I happen to be in a total slump right now with no inspiration and motivation and also I am very busy at the moment so I can't write anything decent.   
(Un)fortunately I did write something for Valentines Day because I felt obligated to write something. *sighs* don't hate me if it sucks, just remember that I usually write a lot better, ok?

**Pairing:** a little RikuxSora shonen ai and some implied SoraxKairi maybe...

**Warnings:** Sap. and crap. lol that rhymes! ...sorry

* * *

"So you mean you were serious about this?" Riku couldn't quite believe his ears when he thought he'd heard Sora mumble about something like _ that _

"Uhh....errr....yes?" Sora seemed to be blushing and for some reason he was also pouting a little angrily at his friend. 

Riku sighed, shrugging his shoulders. 

"If you say so..." He couldn't keep the nonchalant tone out of his voice, not even for Sora's sake. It wasn't because he wasn't interested in what Sora planned to do but more because of the current month. It was February and despite the winter season it was rather mild on Destiny Islands because there was almost always nice weather on the tropical island. Right now they had holidays and Riku was sure as hell glad to have some time off from annoying school so he could dream about leaving this secluded place. 

"Why do you keep acting so grumpy lately? It's not like Kairi and I did anything to you, did we?" Sora inquired now with an almost worried expression. 

Riku clicked his tongue and shook his head. It wasn't because of _ them_. It was because of this damned February. It was because today was February 14th. The hateful Valentines Day. 

Sora huffed to himself and plopped down on the grass next to the Paopu tree. Riku glanced at him with a scowl, still sulking because of that day. They had agreed to meet on the play island because Sora wanted to ask something. Riku, being something like an older brother for Sora had naturally agreed on it and so they set out with their boats to row to the island they had claimed as their own. Usually Tidus or one of the other kids would be there but this time they found themselves alone, which was probably because of the rather cloudy weather. Now the two boys were on the little isle with the Paopu tree and sat in silence. 

Suddenly Sora exhaled loudly, jerking the silver haired boy out of his thoughts. 

"What?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow at the other boy. 

Sora seemed to be hopeless and Riku watched as the younger boy's shoulders slumped. 

"I just don't know what to do!" he whined. Taking out something he had brought with him in his bag, Sora got up to climb up to where Riku was sitting. The older boy stared in surprise and cocked his head at the thing Sora shoved into his face. 

"It's just not good!" the brunet exclaimed, flailing his arms into the air. 

Riku's eyes followed the heart-shaped card in Sora's hand. He smirked. 

"Sora," he nudged the boy slightly on the ribs. 

"Huh?" 

With a smile, Riku took the card out of the clueless boy's hand and read the little poem written neatly on the backside. 

_     **K**ind is what you always are  
    **A**ngelic is the way you look  
    **I**rresistable so I can't think  
    **R**omantic as a girl must be  
    **I**n love is what I am with you

    Be my Valentine  
        ~Sora

_

Riku couldn't help grinning as he read what Sora had come up with. It was adorable and sweet. Just like Sora. He had no idea how Sora could think that it was no good. Of course nothing Sora did could be anything but perfect in Riku's eyes. He had admitted long ago (to himself, at least) that he had this _ slight_ obsession about Sora. He didn't bother to give it any special attention or anything. He just dealt with it, taking it like a man. Yeah, right. 

There was only one reason why he hated Valentines Day and this reason's name was written on the heart shaped card. 

"Is it that bad...?" Sora's self-conscious voice mumbled as he saw Riku's expression turn into a frown. He looked like he was brooding over something but then again, that was a very common expression for the boy. He was always thinking and brooding when he was not trying to find a way to adventure. 

Riku noticed Sora's stare and blinked his eyes to regain his wits. 

"What?" he asked, a little dazed from his thoughts. Then he realized the card he was holding and curtly handed it back to his friend. 

"It's perfect. I don't see anything wrong with it, really." Though Riku's voice was bland and disinterested and Sora could feel it so it made him slightly disappointed. Sighing, the boy plopped down again and crossed his arms, drawing his brows together in thought. 

"So you think it's all right? I mean...the plan...to give it to her in the evening and then tell her...ask her..." The boy hesitated to continue. 

Riku used this chance to push himself off the tree to come sitting beside his long time best friend and secret crush. 

"I didn't mean to sound rude before," he softly said, trying to make his utter nonchalance go away. If it made Sora happy he would be as enthusiastic as he needed to be. Also, he had to admit that Sora's plan sounded quite okay. It was romantic, in a way. He planned to visit Kairi in the evening when she would be in her room so he would throw something to make her open the windows. Just like in those sappy romance movies. And then he'd give her the card and ask her out. Not that it wasn't obvious the two were just waiting for the other to ask them out but Sora seemed so anxious to get over with it. 

Riku suddenly noticed the younger boy leaning on him, relaxing to a state where he was almost limply pressing his weight against the other boy's side. 

"I don't think the last line is so good..." he quietly muttered, rereading the poem. 

"Because I'm not so sure I mean it..." he continued, screwing his face up to an extremely worried frown. If he was really going to give her that he must mean it. 

"What do you mean you're not sure? You like her, don't you?" Riku was far from feeling hope; he'd learned to kill desire for hoping when he'd seen the love struck glances and shy touches his two friends exchanged every now and then. 

Sora mewled and rubbed the back of his head, obviously feeling uneasy with thinking about the situation. 

"Dammit Riku I've come here to get an advice from you! Usually you just say something and then it's all right...how come it's so hard today?" It wasn't hard to hear the desperation in Sora's voice. He seemed confused and anxious and in love and angry at the same time. Riku couldn't help feeling disappointed when he felt Sora pull away. 

He didn't like seeing Sora in distress and he kind of felt disappointed with himself for not being able to help him. 

The boys sat in silence then and Riku contemplated the situation. He was to give an advice to his friend but it wouldn't be that easy with his mood being in the lowest pit of awfulness. The cloudy weather seemed to fit his mood just fine. And as if this weren't enough, Riku suddenly felt a raindrop splash on his nose and he blinked as it rolled down. 

Sora looked at him with a small smile and then started to laugh at the older boy's puzzled expression. 

"Ehehehe! You just looked so dumb!" he scoffed, earning an evil smirk from the other boy. 

"Oh yeah? How about now!" he challenged, lunging forward to tackle the younger boy. Sora let out a surprised yelp and the heart shaped card flew out of his hand, tumbling towards the edge of the little island. Riku's eyes widened and he jumped up, scampering towards Sora's precious item but a gust of wind came up and the card was carried away into the air before it drifted down into the endlessness of the sea. 

Sora gaped in disbelief as he watched his work drown in the waves of the stormy sea. It was becoming rather chilly now and Sora felt like his heart was going to burst. 

"Umm......." 

He snapped his head up towards Riku and looked at him with watery eyes. He wasn't angry with Riku, just disappointed that the card had flown away like that. What was he going to do about Kairi now? 

Riku was rather helpless now and felt really awkward, for it had been his fault Sora's present for Kairi was gone. If he hadn't tackled him this would have never happened. Riku mentally kicked himself for doing such a stupid thing and he kicked him again, harder, when he realized some kind of evil satisfaction to have this thing disappear. He couldn't believe how selfish he was to think like that and it only made him feel worse. 

Sora, however, didn't seem to blame him and got up, approaching the boy with a sad smile. 

"I guess the problem's solved, then..." he murmured, heaving a long sigh. 

Riku didn't look up, feeling the wind blow his hair into his face. He started to shiver slightly, for he only had his usual shirt on whereas Sora was smart enough to wear a sweater. 

Smiling, Sora moved to wrap his arms around the silver haired boy and rubbed his arms to warm him. 

"You're going to catch a cold if you run around like that," he gently cooed, surprising Riku more than just a little. The older boy reeled back, pushing Sora away as though he had been burnt and stared in disbelief. Had Sora just hugged him? Suddenly the wheels in his mind started working and he slapped his forehead for his overreaction. Of course Sora had hugged him. Why ever not? It was cold, they were friends, so why shouldn't he comfort his friend a little? It was perfectly normal. 

Riku reluctantly let himself be pulled back and simply enjoyed the feeling of being warmed by Sora's arms. It wasn't so much that the sweater heated him but more like the closeness of him and Sora. 

The raindrops started to multiply but they remained light so it was just an annoying drizzle. Some time during their embrace Sora sneezed and Riku pulled him closer, placing his hands on his waist. He heard the other boy mumble something but it was choked by another sneeze and then Sora simply leaned his head against Riku's shoulder, breathing softly and slowly. 

They continued to stand in the rain like that and Sora thought about what would happen between him and Kairi now. Somehow he felt a little relieved that the card had been washed away because he really hadn't been sure if he wanted to give it to her. Maybe it was a sign from heaven and it meant that he and Kairi were not meant to be after all. He wasn't sure about his feelings anyway since he found that he really liked spending time with Riku. If he committed himself to a relationship with Kairi it would mean Kairi 24/7 and no time for Riku. He wouldn't like that. 

He sighed and moved himself even closer to Riku, inhaling the older boy's intoxicating scent. He always smelled nice and he had something extremely masculine but maybe it was just cologne. It wouldn't surprise him to find Riku actually spending enough time to carefully dress and put on cologne. Riku was just that type of guy. 

"**S**weeter than everything above ..." Riku suddenly muttered, voice muffled by Sora's hair. 

"**O**nly you, that's whom I love ." Sora listened to his friend's voice as it took an unusual tone. It sounded a little dreamy to him but he couldn't be sure. 

"**R**aging eyes that don't meet mine...but," 

"**A**nyway, you seem to shine." Sora felt a small kiss being placed on his head. 

"So please, please be my Valentine." 

Riku pulled away to smile a little embarrassedly at the younger boy, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Sorry if it's crap. It just came to my mind..." 

Sora stared in confusion, not really understanding what this had been about and only widened his eyes in realization after he repeated the lines in his head. He blushed and dropped his gaze to face the ground, feeling strange all of the sudden. He thought about Kairi and his poem for her and then he thought about Riku and his poem for him and his scent and his touch and... Sora gulped. What the hell was wrong with him? He shuddered. 

Some of Riku's wet hair clung to his face and the boy smiled apologetically. Then he extended his hand towards a very perplexed Sora and looked at him with a pleading expression. 

"Just for today?" he seemingly begged, trying not to sound too anxious. 

Sora cocked his head and frowned. 

Riku sighed and dropped his hand back to his side. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just wished we could...at least pretend...just for a while..." He faltered and then shrugged again, turning his eyes to look at somewhere else. He hadn't been able to hold back his feelings when Sora had been so close to him. Also, he didn't really care what Sora thought about it all because he knew Sora wouldn't be disgusted with him. If anything, Sora would respond his love but that was rather unlikely so nothing was going to change. Telling Sora was not the problem so he just did. 

And still he felt a little heartbroken when Sora didn't take his hand. 

"Why pretend...?" Sora's timid voice suddenly questioned, causing Riku to lift his eyebrows. He turned back to face the brunet and saw that the other boy's cheeks were burning. 

The younger boy noticed Riku looking at him and shook his head vigorously. "Ah, no! I didn't mean it like that! No... I mean... I..." he paused, feeling more confused the more he thought about it. However, he realized that he wanted one thing and this one thing was above everything else. He wanted Riku to be happy. 

"If you want...I'll be your Valentine...for today..." he slowly explained, hoping Riku would understand it. He didn't want to be with Riku in _ that_ way because he was actually kind of afraid of being _ together _ with anyone. That's why he was so unsure about Kairi. 

But Riku seemingly did understand and nodded, reaching out to pat Sora's head. 

"Thank you," he gently replied, smiling contently, for the first time in this month, before he leaned in to brush his lips against Sora's. It wasn't a real kiss and Riku didn't plan on kissing Sora any time soon, not until Sora was as in love as Riku was. For now he settled with this short but sweet brushing of lips and the fact that Sora was his for one day. 

"Happy Valentines Day, Sora." 

* * *

** Author's desperate pleading: ** If you feel like saying something nice about this story (which is not very likely) click the button on the left and review... please forgive me for this crappy Valentines fic. I hope I can write something better next year. *runs away to hide* 


End file.
